The present invention relates generally to sound attenuation devices and systems, and more particularly to inflatable sound attenuation devices and systems that are portable and flexible.
In today's society, there are often areas where it is desirable to provide sound attenuation but it is difficult to achieve. Examples include apartments, condominiums, townhouses, single family dwellings with little separation therebetween and other structures that are close together or include rooms that may benefit from sound attenuation. Occupants of these types of structures may wish to have music practice rooms or areas, home theaters, children's play areas, protection from street noise, etc., but are unable to due the lack of practical and affordable sound attenuation systems.
Furthermore, sound attenuation is sometimes desired for brief periods of time, or at short notice, in situations where it is not practical or affordable to erect permanent sound barriers. These situations might include trade shows where a company might benefit from a sound-proof booth or room for privacy concerns. Other situations might include road construction projects, where a temporary sound wall between a neighborhood and the construction area is desirable, or even in the case of a military operation, where an inflatable aircraft hanger with sound attenuation properties may be deployed during the mission and then removed (or replaced with a permanent structure) when the initial mission is complete.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for constructing inflatable, hence flexible and portable, soundproofed structures for a wide variety of personal, commercial and military uses.